Don't Want to Hurt You
by Michy Drarry Shipper
Summary: Zacharias is furious when Hannah dumps him. What will he do to get revenge? ErnieHannah, past ZachariasHannah.


**Disclaimer:** Don't own Harry Potter.

**Rating:** T

**Warnings:** Swearing and implications of abuse.

**Written for:** _The Duct Tape Competition_ for pink leopard, _Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizidry_ for History of Magic and _The Battle of the Houses Competition_ for prompt #9

* * *

It had been one week, two days and five hours since she had dumped him. Not that he had been counting or anything. He couldn't care less that that ungrateful cow had left him. Couldn't care less that she had already found herself a new boyfriend. _Ernie Macmillan_. He sneered at the thought. Those two morons deserved each other.

Zacharias laid on his bed, tearing up old letters from her with gusto. _What a joke_. The whole situation was ridiculous. Where did Hannah get off thinking that _she_ could dump _him_, anyway? She had said that they were just too different, that they valued different things. He grudgingly acknowledged that that much was true. She had been so angry that he had questioned the _omnipotent_ Potter at that stupid _Dumbledore's Army_ meeting at the Hogs Head. She hadn't backed him up at all. She'd acted like he was the one in the wrong, just because he'd been courageous enough to speak his mind. The more that he thought about it, the angrier he became.

He had been a great boyfriend! Hadn't he always bought her nice things? Hadn't he always let her choose what they would do on weekends? Hadn't he always helped her with her homework? He scrunched up the parchment furiously. She had totally wasted his time, used him and thrown him away like a worthless piece of trash. He would show her. He would prove that he was not a doormat. He would make sure she regretted her actions. And when she came crawling back to him like the filthy cockroach she was, and begged for him to take her back, he would spit in her face. He would make her feel as worthless and miserable as she had made hi – he would make her feel worthless and miserable. He would be vindicated.

oOo

"Pass some of them over here," Susan demanded.

Hannah threw the box of Chocoballs at her friend.

Susan popped some of the treats into her mouth and hummed appreciatively. "So tell me," she demanded. "How are things going with you and Ernie?"

Hannah rolled her eyes. "The same as yesterday, Susie. We've only been dating three days!"

Susan laughed and jumped onto Hannah's bed. "Come on, a lot can happen in 24 hours."

Hannah sighed contentedly. "He's really great."

Susan jiggled her friend's arm around. "Details, details, I command you!"

Hannah blushed. "Okay, we did kiss once, after Herbology."

Susan squealed. "How was it? Better or worse than Zack?"

Hannah looked down at her hands. _Zack_. She didn't want to think about him. But now, she couldn't help but wonder how he was feeling. Surely, he must be hurt that she was already dating someone else. A trickle of guilt tainted her newfound happiness. Maybe she should talk to him…

"Hello? Sweetie?" Susan said, waving her hand over Hannah's face.

"Sorry. It's just that I feel bad about Zack."

Susan enveloped her in a hug. "Don't worry about him. He was a jerk to you anyway."

Hannah grimaced. Susan didn't know the half of it. "Well, he's a jerk to everyone."

Susan sniggered. "Truer words were never spoken."

"We'd better get to bed," Hannah said, smiling weakly.

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Susan admitted. "Goodnight, gorgeous!"

"Goodnight."

The girls hugged, then snuggled down into their respective beds. As she drifted to sleep, Hannah struggled to hold onto memories of her perfect day with Ernie. Eventually though, she fell into the nightmares.

oOo

He watched them walk into the Great Hall, arm in arm, and felt bile rise in his throat. _What a sickening sight_. Never mind, it wouldn't last long. He filed in with the rest of the students and sat. The first part of their O.W.L. exams begun. He picked up his quill and twirled it between his fingers as he skimmed over the questions. The Hall was silent, save for the scraping of quills and rustling of parchment.

As time dragged on, Zacharias started to get nervous. Shouldn't it have kicked in by now? What if it was the wrong potion? He stole a furtive glance up at the desks in front of him. Hannah and Ernie were sitting next to each other, each curled over their work, scribbling away. He looked back down at his page, barely registering the words.

Suddenly, the quiet was disrupted by a strange snuffling sound. Zacharias felt a grin spread over his face. It was happening. He fought to keep his eyes on his paper as the sounds grew louder. When he saw others raise their heads in his peripheral vision, he let himself look up. Ernie was twisting around, clutching his throat. Hannah looked stricken.

"Help! He can't breathe!" she screamed.

Professor McGonagall rushed to Ernie's side. His face was turning blue and he was flapping his arms around. McGonagall pointed her wand at his neck. "Laxo!"

Ernie sucked in a breath, but his skin was still mottled oddly and he swooned. McGonagall summoned Professor Sprout, who guided Ernie out of the Hall, presumably to the Hospital Wing. Zacharias schooled his face into neutrality and looked at Hannah. She was crying, still staring after Ernie, her paper forgotten. _Perfect_.

oOo

"You go up, Susie. I want to… think for a while," Hannah muttered.

Susan nodded and ascended the stairs to their dorm. Hannah sighed and gazed at the flickering fire. Ernie was still in the Hospital Wing and she had no idea when he would be out. What had happened with him? She groaned as she thought of her exam. She hadn't been able to concentrate on it at all after he'd left.

"You should be getting your rest," a slick voice interrupted the silence. "It's exam period. You need to be prepared."

Hannah faced her ex-boyfriend, her heart hammering wildly. "I will soon."

Zacharias slipped next to her on the couch. He eyed her hungrily and reached out a hand to her face. She flinched.

"Shhh," he soothed, stroking her cheek with the back of his palm. "I've missed you, sweetie."

Hannah swallowed nervously. "I'm with Ernie now, Zack. But we can still be friends."

Zacharias tore his hand back, as if her skin was on fire. "Friends?" he hissed.

"Yes," Hannah said, as confidently as she could.

Zacharias eyed her coldly. "What does that loser have that I don't, huh?"

Hannah's lip trembled. "I don't have to discuss that with you."

She stood up and turned but he grabbed her by the waist and spun her around. "Don't walk away from me!" he spat.

Hannah shoved him off her. "Don't touch me."

Zacharias grabbed her wrist and ripped his wand from his pocket. "I bet you let _him_ touch you, you stupid little skank. I should have slipped you some of the same potion that he got. That way, you could be squirming together in the Hospital Ward."

Hannah tried to rip away but he squeezed her tighter.

"Don't worry," he said, pulling her towards him. "I don't want to hurt you. I love you."

"Get off me!" Hannah screamed.

"Shut u-"

"What the fuck is going on?"

Zacharias looked up at the girls' stairs. Susan was standing at the top, hands on her hips.

"Nothing," he smiled, slowly releasing his grip on Hannah. "We were just talking."

"I think you better leave," Susan said.

Zacharias gave her a filthy look, but seeing the wand in the girl's hand he shrugged and backed away. As he passed Hannah, he whispered, just loud enough for her to hear, "I'll see you later, baby."

Hannah didn't take her eyes off the floor as he disappeared into the boys' dormitories. Susan rushed down to her friend.

"What did he say?" Susan asked.

Hannah shook her head, tears forming in her eyes. "He just can't let it go. He - he hurt Ernie."

Susan gently led her back to their dormitory and helped her into bed. "He's violent with you." It wasn't a question.

Hannah gave a shuddery breath. "Not always."

Susan shook her head angrily. "That' wrong, Hannah. You know it is. You don't deserve that."

Hannah blinked and nodded. Susan held her hand. "I won't let him hurt you again. We have to report him."

Hannah looked up worriedly. "But…"

"What?"

"I'm scared," she whispered.

Susan sighed and drew her into a hug. "I know. But he can't be allowed to get away with this. Not what he did to you, not what he did to Ernie."

Hannah gave a small smile. "You're right."

She felt sick by the thought of him doing this to anyone else. "We'll tell Professor Sprout tomorrow."

Susan hugged her again. "That's my girl."

As she fell asleep, Hannah felt calmer, lighter than she had for a long time. She had a best friend and boyfriend who loved her. Zack wouldn't be able to hurt her anymore. She would be free.

* * *

**A/N:** Reviews are lovely!


End file.
